You Are The One And Only
by sora yagami 4869
Summary: Keanehan demi keanehan tetap saja muncul dan terjadi di kota tomoeda, akan tetapi kali ini keanehan ini tidak diikuti dengan kemunculan kekuatan sihir milik clow reed, akan tetapi milik seseorang yang lain yang dengan kemunculannya akan membahayakan keberadaan yukito / yue.Apakah yang akan touya lakukan untuk menyelamatkan partner yang sangat disayanginya? Warning:shounen ai conten


Disclaimer  
Card captor sakura absolutely owned by clamp  
But the story belong to me  
.

Note : cerita ini terjadi diwaktu sakura mengubah clow card menjadi sakura card, juga terjadi sesudah touya kinomoto memberikan kekuatan sihirnya kepada yukito / yue

Rate : T  
Genre : romance  
Character :  
Touya kinomoto  
Yukito tsukishiro / yue  
Kero / cerberos  
Sakura kinomoto  
Li syaoran  
…...

_Disaat pertama kali kita berjumpa ditempat itu, disaat itu pula aku menyadari bahwa dirimu adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku lebih dari apapun, lebih dari siapapun didunia ini bahkan lebih dari diriku sendiri._

Keanehan demi keanehan tetap terjadi di kota tomoeda walaupun sakura telah menangkap seluruh dari clow card yang beberapa tahun lalu tersebar secara tidak sengaja akibat kelalaian cerberus, makhluk penjaga yang diciptakan juga oleh sang penyihir terhebat yang juga menjadi pencipta dari kartu kartu yang diwaktu itu tercerai berai serta bertebaran keseluruh penjuru kota tomoeda dan juga dari kartu yang saat ini telah beralih pemilik dan berubah menjadi sakura card, yaitu clow reed.

Keanehan demi keanehan tetap terjadi tanpa sakura, cerberos, yue maupun syaoran dapat mengetahui siapa dalang penyebab dibalik semua keanehan ini dan mengapa. Ya…alasan mendasar yang ingin sekali mereka ketahui, alasan khusus yang menyebabkan mengapa hanya tomoeda yang mengalami keanehan dan tidak dengan tempat lain di suatu sisi bagian dari jepang. Begitu pula dengan kemunculan serta keberadaan sihir clow reed yang selalu muncul menyebabkan sebuah tanda tanya besar mengenai keterlibatan penyihir terkuat dan terhebat yang pernah ada ini dan juga penyihir yang telah meninggalkan dunia ini bertahun tahun lalu.

Dan juga satu hal terpenting yang perlu mereka pikirkan juga, yaitu kekuatan sihir yang dimiliki sakura, ya, sebuah kekuatan baru yang berkembang dalam diri sakura, yang sebelumnya terbangun berkat kejadian bertebarannya clow card sehingga mengharuskannya menggunakan sihir yang ditinggalkan clow reed pada cerberus pada tongkat sihir yang clow reed ciptakan untuk mengumpulkan kembali seluruh kartu kartu itu. Ya, sebuah kekuatan bintang hanya milik sakura seorang dan juga sakura ciptakan hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Namun kekuatan yang baru terbangun itu masih sangat lemah dan sangat kecil sinarnya sehingga perlu beberapa waktu agar kekuatan itu terus berkembang. Namun, waktu yang sakura perlukan itu mungkin akan memakan waktu sangat lama..sangatlah lama hingga kekuatan sihir sakura mampu seimbang ataupun setara dengan clow reed, sehingga sakura mampu menyokong semua ciptaan clow reed yang saat ini berada dalam naungan kekuatan sihirnya, tak hanya kartu kartu sihir namun juga sang penjaga kartu itu sendiri, yaitu cerberos dan yue.

Akan tetapi, semua tak sejalan selaras sesuai dengan yang diharapkan oleh sakura, cerberus dan yue…

"kero chan…apakah kau merasakannya?"

"tunggu..berikan aku waktu"

Cerberus pun sejenak memusatkan kekuatan sihir miliknya dan berkonsentrasi untuk mencari sumber kekuatan sihir lain yang sudah partner sekaligus pemiliknya rasakan.

"okagesama…ini…ini bukan kekuatan sihir milik clow…"

"jika bukan milik pak clow…lalu…"

Cerberus pun berpikir sangat lama, hal ini dibuktikan dengan alisnya yang menggulung disertai dengan kerutan disekitar dahinya, hendak mencari suatu rekaman ingatan masa lalunya bersama yue dan clow reed dalam otaknya yang kecil itu, dia hendak mengingat ingat semua pemilik kekuatan sihir yang pernah dia, mereka, clow reed, cerberus, dan yue temui dimasa lalu yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir seperti yang dirinya dan sakura rasakan saat ini. Namun hasilnya nihil, cerberus tak bisa mengingat ingat apakah dirinya pernah bertemu seseorang dengan kekuatan sihir seperti ini. Akan tetapi…

"rasanya mustahil dengan kekuatan sihir seperti ini..sekuat ini..aku tak bisa mengingat ingat siapa pemiliknya.."

Dengan helaan napas yang berat dan panjang, cerberus hanya dapat menatap pada kejauhan dan termenung. Sedang sakura yang terduduk tepat disebelahnya hanya dapat memeluk boneka beruang coklat yang tak jadi diberikannya pada yukito.

"jadi…sebaiknya bagaimana?! Haruskah kita keluar dan berhadapan langsung dengan pemilik kekuatan sihir ini…a..atau…"

"BAKA! Tentu saja aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi menghadapi seseorang yang bahkan aku saja tak tahu dan tak ingat siapa dan bagaimana rupa dari orangnya! Membiarkanmu pergi tanpa tahu seperti apa, sekuat apa dan selihai apa orang yang menyebabkan peristiwa kali ini, disamping keberadaan kekuatan sihir clow reed seperti biasa, sama saja dengan aku membiarkanmu mati. Ingat, kau bagiku bukanlah sekadar hanya pemilik dan penerus dari peninggalan clow reed, tapi kau juga adalah sahabatku…dan seorang sahabat tidak akan membiarkan sahabat sekaligus orang yang berharga baginya terlibat dalam bahaya."

"kero chan…"

Seketika itu pula semua kartu, yang sejak awal terdiam dan bertumpuk rapi di dalam buku clow yang menjadi tempat kartu kartu itu tertidur dalam waktu cukup lama bersama cerberus, baik yang sudah berganti dan berubah menjadi sakura card maupun yang masih dalam bentuk clow card berhamburan keluar dan berjajar melayang mengelilingi sakura dan cerberus yang masih terduduk sedari lama semenjak mereka berdiskusi mengenai keanehan yang timbul disertai dengan keberadaan kekuatan sihir yang bukan merupakan milik clow.

"kalian…"

"lihat…bahkan merekapun merasa cemas denganmu.."

Seluruh kartupun berlari menuju tangan sakura satu per satu dan bersinar seolah hendak memberi sakura sebuah semangat, dan juga mengingatkan sakura agar tidak bertindak ceroboh yang dapat melukai dirinya. Bagi para kartu, sakura tidaklah hanya sebagai pemilik kartu dan juga sebagai penerus clow reed, tapi juga sebagai sahabat berharga yang mereka sayangi.

"arigatou"

Dengan senyuman yang mengembang melihat kedekatan antara sakura dan kartu kartu itu, cerberus mengalihkan pandangannya keluar dan dia pun terbang menuju kearah jendela kamar sakura.

"meskipun begitu…ada banyak hal yang hendak aku diskusikan dengan baka-usagi.."

"kak yukito!?"

"tentu saja…aku hendak menanyakan beberapa hal pada yue..yang aku takutkan adalah mungkin saja ada hal hal yang kulupakan, sehingga aku ingin mencocokkannya"

…...

Februari…merupakan awal musim semi dijepang..musim dimana banyak sekali tunas tunas mulai bermunculan. Tunas tunas yang tadinya masih tertidur tenang sepanjang musim gugur dan musim dingin, kini mulai memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Dengan perlahan tunas tunas itupun menggeliat dan berusaha keras memecah keras dan dinginnya lapisan salju yang masih menutupi seluruh dataran jepang.

Hamparan salju putih nan cantik, disertai udara dingin yang masih senantiasa menyelimuti udara awal musim semi yang masih bernuansa musim dingin, tidak menyurutkan padamnya suasana suka cita menyambut datangnya musim semi, ditambah dengan perayaan yang juga datang ditengah tengah musim semi nan dingin dibulan februari ini, yang tak lain dan tak bukan valentine day, sebuah perayaan yang dinanti nanti seluruh pasangan kekasih yang dihiasi dengan berjuta cinta dan kasih sayang. Sebuah hari dimana sang gadis memberikan coklat kepada kekasih yang mereka sayangi. Ya…valentine days adalah hari penuh coklat…dan juga makanan…dan hal inilah yang membuat pemuda berkaca mata dengan lensa bulat dengan rambut berwarna abu abu ini merasa sangat senang. Pemuda berkacamata yang sangat suka tersenyum dan juga sangat suka makan ini memamerkan tawa lebarnya dengan ceria kepada sahabat sekaligus object cinta yang selama ini dirasakannya.  
Pemuda berwajah lugu dan ramah ini menatap sesosok tampan yang berjalan disampingnya, sesosok yang sangat dia hargai dan juga sayangi, sesosok yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya. Sesosok yang secara sembunyi sembunyi menjadi object dari rasa cintanya, sesosok yang membuat perasaannya tumbuh semakin besar dan jauh meninggalkan rasa persahabatan yang awalnya terjalin diantara mereka berdua.

"touya..lihatlah…makanan dimana mana…coklat…  
Ne..ne..touya, bisakah kita berhenti sejenak ditoko itu?"

Pemuda berwajah lugu ini berjalan setengah berlari menuju kearah toko yang dia maksud dengan gembira. Entah ekspresi wajah gembira yang dia rasakan dikarenakan perasaan senang yang dirasakannya dikarenakan hari menjelang valentine dan sepanjang toko menawarkan beragam makanan yang jarang ditemui dijalan ini pada jam jam ini, atau dikarenakan dia tengah berjalan jalan bersama orang yang sangat dia sayangi

Memang benar, pergi berjalan jalan berdua seperti ini bagi mereka bukanlah hal yang baru bagi mereka, karena mereka berdua sudah teramat sangat sering untuk menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua saja. Akan tetapi meskipun berdua, mereka biasanya berada dirumah touya atau saat mereka bekerja sambilan ditempat yang sama, jadi bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat special. Namun, kali ini sangat tidak biasa bagi mereka berdua, karena pada akhirnya mereka berjalan jalan hanya berdua saja sembari menikmati suasana musim semi yang masih terasa dingin.

Masih dengan setengah berlari, pemuda berkaca mata berwajah lugu ini terus melangkahkan kaki kakinya menuju kearah toko yang dia maksud tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang mata milik partnernya tengah memperhatikannya dengan saksama tiap gesture gerakan tubuhnya erat erat. Sepasang mata itu sangatlah penuh dengan perasaan menjaga dan juga kasih sayang, benar benar tatapan penuh cinta yang diarahkan pada partnernya yang sangat semangat, energic dan juga banyak makan ini.

"yuki…hati hati…jalanan masih li…"

"Aaah..whaaa…"

Belum sempat sesosok tampan ini menyelesaikan kata katanya, sesosok pemuda lugu berwajah ramah ini terkaget kaget akibat jalanan yang masih tertutup salju ini terasa licin dan sepatunya pun akibatnya terselip, tubuh pemuda ini pun terjatuh kebelakang, dan yang tak disangka sangka sesosok tampan di sampingnya dengan siaga menangkapnya dengan disertai bunyi OOOF dan juga disertai suara berdebum yang terdengar jelas.

"yuki..'sigh' sudah kukatakan, berhati hatilah..jalanan masih tertutupi salju.."

"aa..aaah..go..gomenasai..touya..AAAH..gomenasai..touya..maaf…daijoubu desuka? Aah maaf..maaf.."

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun terjatuh dengan posisi pemuda berambut abu abu ini terduduk dipangkuan sesosok pemuda tampan berambut coklat yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut dan juga penuh kasih sayang.

"yuki…daijoubu desuka? Apakah kakimu baik baik saja!?"

"aku!? Aa..aaah..aku baik baik saja..lihat..bahkan aku bisa berdi..whaaa…"

Dan benar saja dugaan pemuda tampan berambut coklat ini, partnernya yang berwajah cute dan juga lugu ini terlalu ceroboh dan juga kikuk, akan tetapi hal inilah yang membuat pemuda tampan berkulit coklat ini begitu menyayangi serta menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati.

"darou..lihat..benar dugaanku..'Sigh' lain kali perhatikan lantai disekitarmu, yuki.."

"go..gomenasai…"

"yuki…'Sigh' naikkan tubuhmu sedikit agar aku dapat bergerak.."

"a..aaah..maaf touya.."

"nah..tidak masalah…sekarang kau berhutang bekal padaku untuk besok..,buatkan aku bekal yang paling enak yang kau buat…"

"e..ee..eeeh..tapi..touya…"

Wajah pemuda berkacamata yang lugu ini benar benar tidak terbaca. Wajahnya sangat kacau, expresi wajahnya bercampur antara expresi malu akibat saat ini mereka berdua menjadi pusat tontonan orang orang akibat suasana romantic yang mendadak terjadi diantara mereka berdua, ditambah sesosok yang kini tengah berusaha untuk berdiri, setelah pemuda berambut abu abu mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dari pangkuan pemuda tampan berkulit coklat yang sangat dia sukai, dan saat ini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dan menawarkan punggungnya yang luas , tegap serta menggoda untuk dipeluk.

"nah…tidak boleh menolak..karena sekarang aku akan membawa mu pulang dengan cara seperti ini…"

Dengan serta merta touya mendekatkan punggungnya diposisi jongkok untuk menggendong partnernya yang saat ini tidak bisa berjalan akibat kecerobohannya. Dan tentu saja, pemuda berkaca mata yang tengah sedikit mengeluh kesakitan ini tersipu malu setelah melihat sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang disukainya dengan sangat terbuka memperlihatkan sifat overprotective yang dimilikinya.

"to..touya..aa..apa yang.."

"sshhh..tidak kubiarkan ada kata penolakan..kita akan pulang dan juga dengan cara seperti ini suka atau tidak suka..ingat..kita punya acara penting 2 hari lagi dan tidak kubiarkan kejadian hari ini menghancurkan rencana kita berdua"

Segera setelah pemuda berambut coklat mengucapkan kalimat itu, pemuda berkaca mata yang lugu ini pun tersipu dengan beberapa berkas semu berwarna pink yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, terutama hidung, pipi bahkan sampai telinga. Tak sekalipun pemuda berambut abu abu ini melihat tepat pada mata sahabatnya akibat rasa malu yang amat sangat bercampur dengan perasaan gembira akibat perhatian yang sahabatnya lalukan.

…...

"aku pulang.."

"selamat datang, kakak..  
OKAGESAMA…kak yukito! Daijoubu desuka?"

"hai..hai..monster..jangan menyambutku dengan teriakan disiang hari seperti ini.."

"sa..ku..ra..bukan monster"

"kheh..sekali monster tetaplah monster.."

Dengan ekspresi cemberut, sakura menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan membunuh, dan kalau diperbolehkan, saat ini juga sakura hendak memakai clow card big dan berkali kali dalam hidupnya ia ingin sekali menjadi lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari kakaknya dan mencoba untuk menginjaknya berkali kali akibat rasa kesal yang melanda yang diakibatkan ulah kakak satu satunya yang sakura miliki ini sering sekali membuatnya kesal.

"selamat siang , sakura..maaf merepotkan.."

"tentu saja tidak..kak yukito baik baikkah?! Apakah kakimu masih sakit? Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

Dengan senyum lembut, yukito memperhatikan kecemasan yang dirasakan oleh adik kesayangannya yang juga disaat yang sama dengan berat hati ditolaknya, sebab dia tahu bahwa hatinya telah menjadi milik seseorang, dan sudah tentu hal itu telah menjadi harga mati yang tak dapat ditawar tawar lagi. Dan tentu saja, bagi yukito terkadang memperhatikan sakura akan membuatnya teringat pada sahabat kebanggaannya.

"aah..tidak masalah, sakura, terima kasih sudah mengkhwatirkanku..touya saja yang membantuku.. Lagipula, sepertinya saat ini kau tengah menyiapkan sesuatu didapur."

Masih dengan senyum hangat, yukito memperhatikan sakura, adik dari partner yang sangat dia sayangi. Dan semakin diperhatikan, segurat semu merah memenuhi wajah manis sakura dari telinga hingga telinga.

"apakah..kau sedang mempersiapkan coklat valentine?"

"jika untuk diberikan pada bocah itu 'sigh' tanpa kau kuberi tahu, benda itu pasti akan kuhabiskan.."

Dengan dengusan kasar, touya menatap adiknya dengan tatapan deathglare menandakan ketidak sukaannya pada orang yang saat ini dekat dengan sakura, yaitu syaoran. Sudah sejak lama hubungan mereka sangat buruk, dimulai saat syaoran masih menjadi murid baru sekaligus rival sakura dalam mendapatkan clow card, dan hubungan itu bertambah parah disaat keduanya menjadi akrab satu sama lain dan menjadi sangat dekat disaat keanehan demi keanehan terus terjadi di kota tomoeda.

"namanya sya..o…ran..bukan bocah itu…"

"ok..ok,ok..baiklah aku kalah dan tolong siapkan air dingin, kain dan juga perban pembalut luka..ah dan satu lagi, yukito dan aku akan pergi ke kyoto untuk beberapa hari..yah..kira kira seminggu…"

"eeeehh…sonna…kak touya jahat..tidak mengajakku…"

"sakura 'sigh' , aku dan yukito pergi ke kyoto tidak untuk main main..yah..sepertiganya untuk hal serius…ini untuk tugas project penelitian..dan ka..re..na.. itulah…monster.. cepat ambilkan aku air dingin, kain dan juga perban pembalut luka agar luka yuki tidak semakin parah"

Meski dengan wajah cemberut dan kecewa, sakura tetap berjalan pergi menuju rak perawatan p3k walau dengan langkah gontai karena marah dan sebal karena tidak diajak oleh kakaknya ke kyoto.  
Kyoto, ya..pusat central dari kulture negara jepang dengan berbagai bangunan bersejarah dan juga bangunan kuno yang berjajar disana. Tentu saja hal itulah yang membuat sakura sangat ingin pergi ke kyoto walaupun hanya sekali. Tentu saja, yukito yang sedari tadi terdiam saat melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua menangkap guratan kecewa diwajah sakura, dan hal ini membuatnya tak sampai hati untuk tidak mengajak sakura.

"ne…touya…aku tidak tega melihat wajah sakura yang kecewa seperti itu..lagipula dengan semua keanehan cuaca di kota tomoeda, aku rasa cukup untuk memberinya rasa bosan. Apa tidak sebaiknya…"

"sudah kuduga kau pasti akan berkata seperti itu..tapi tidak tetap tidak..lagipula tugas kita menumpuk karena bahan yang kita cari banyak. Dan juga aku tak ingin waktuku habis hanya untuk menemani mereka sedangkan aku mempunyai partner seperjalananku sendiri"

"mereka?"

"ya..siapa lagi..bocah itu dan juga tomoyo..juga bocah berkacamata bernama eriol.."

"touya..tapi…"

"nah..tidak akan kubiarkan kau protest..mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka kita akan berangkat berdua.."

"touya…."

"yuki…'Sigh'…monster..aku akan menuju kamarku..antarkan semua benda yang kuminta kekamarku.."

Dengan perlahan, touya melangkahkan kembali kakinya dari arah pintu masuk rumah dan segera memasuki pintu kamarnya dengan posisi masih membopong yukito dipunggungnya. Dan untuk sesaat, pandangan touya beralih kearah dapur yang agak sedikit berantangan dan juga bertebaran aroma coklat, disamping itu alat cetakan coklat pun berserakan dimana mana, menandakan bahwa sakura tidaklah hanya membuatkan coklat untuk syaoran saja, tetapi juga membuatkan coklat untuk semua orang yang dia kenal seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya, dan hal itupun tanpa sadar membuat bibir merah touya menyunggingkan seulas senyum hangat, dan tentu saja hal ini tertangkap oleh pandangan yukito yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikan sahabat kebanggaannya itu.

"touya, ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang aneh kah?"

"ah tidak..maaf…ayo kita kekamarku dan segera menangani kakimu yang terkilir.."

Dengan langkah pasti touya melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju kamar tidurnya yang berukuran tidak terlalu kecil dan juga tidak terlalu besar yang terletak dilantai dua tepat diujung anak tangga menuju kelantai dua, dan juga bersebrangan dengan kamar sakura. Dengan perlahan touya menapaki setapak demi setapak anak tangga itu namun entah mengapa hal ini perlahan makin membuat degup jantung yukito makin tidak berirama dan detakan itu semakin menyeruak keluar seakan jantung miliknya hendak berlari keluar. Keanehan inipun tak heran membuat yukito kebingungan, seakan dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran yang dimiliki tubuhnya ini.

"yuki?!"

Seolah mengetahui keadaan partnernya yang mendadak menjadi aneh dikarenakan satu dua gerakan gelisah yang yukito tunjukkan dan juga touya rasakan dibalik sehelai kain penutup tubuhnya, pemuda berkulit coklat dengan tatapan tajam ini memperlambat langkah yang diambilnya saat menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga menuju kamarnya dengan maksud mengurangi guncangan pada tubuh yukito yang sedang dibawanya dipunggungnya.

"a..aaa..aah..nan..nandemonai touya..sungguh.."

Dengan perlahan, yukito menempelkan wajahnya yang tanpa disadarinya tengah memerah semerah tomat yang telah matang dan siap untuk dipetik dan juga dinikmati ini, ya…wajah bersemu merah yang saat ini detik ini ingin sekali disembunyikannya dari sahabatnya yang tengah menggendongnya ini, dibalik sela tengkuk sahabat sekaligus partner yang disayanginya.

'Okagesama..apa yang sedang kupikirkan ini?! Tidak..tidak…tidak..! Aku tidak akan membiarkan touya melihat wajahku yang seperti ini…tidak…tidak…'

Yukito pun bertarung dengan pikirannya yang tengah berkecamuk dan juga tak sejalan dengan tubuhnya yang mendadak memberikan respon tak wajar tepat dibalik punggung touya yang lebar lapang hangat dan juga nyaman. Punggung yang selalu ditatapnya tiap saat dirinya mendapat masalah dan partnernyalah yang selalu berada didepannya seolah hendak melindunginya dari ancaman apapun yang menghadang dihadapannya. Sesosok tegap dan kokoh dari punggung partnernya inilah yang terkadang membuatnya merasan aman dan sangat nyaman serta sangat terlindungi.

'Touya…akankah kita berdua akan seperti ini selamanya!?'

-to be continue-


End file.
